P3: Euforia
by IchiNukeChuu
Summary: Elizabeth embarks on a quest to find a way for Minato from being a seal for his whole life. As the days past, she'll encounter Minato's friends and how they are coping with the loss of their friends. Will she find the solution? Hinted pairings, see fic.


Not finish with the Persona 4 story but when I watched Aria the Animation, it made me want to type up a Persona 3 fanfic. This story is all about Elizabeth and her quest to find away to get P3's MC(Minato) from being a seal for his whole life. She's meets many people during her quest including all the social links that the MC has forged when he was alive. There are a lot of themes in this fanfic but the one theme that's notable is friendship. There are some hints of pairings like MCxVarious but nothing explict. Well that's all I can say and I hope you enjoy the first chapter. Also, there is an OC but she's not as major as Elizabeth, so please bare with it and I don't own any part of Persona 3 or Atlus.

* * *

In the bustling city of Iwatodai, the smell of burning gas, alcohol, and takoyaki lingered in the air. The buildings were illuminated by neon lights and colorful advertisements about a soda that's named, Kerorin Magic. It's been a year since the Apathy Syndrome epidemic and the midnight rendevous at the high school. Everything was normal and simple for everyone; no one was in a catatonic state and no shadows. But the one thing is still the same, the cult is still leeching away the town and many are still calling for a factious god, Nyx.

Something was different in this town; one person has disappeared and faded away from existence. That soul will forever be a seal to block away a catastrophe from ever happening on the planet. Many will never know of his heroic sacrifice and some will try to destroy him in order to bring the world at its end. The hero's friends will move on and go separate ways but never forget him and the bonds that he made with them.

Inside of a subway cart, a teenager with short platinum hair and intriguing yellow eyes sat alone on the benches. She was wearing a sleeveless blue dress with black decoration in the center and matching gloves and boots. The people in the subway just shrugged off when they saw her apparel and thought of her as a mere cosplayer. Suddenly, a shadow surrounded her and she looked up to find two boys that reeked of cigarettes.

"Hey there," A boy with a beanie said with a sleazy grin, "What's a pretty girl doing alone in a subway? Don't you know that there are molesters in trains?"

"If you mean by a person who will fondle someone without the other's consent then yes I know of them. But I handle guys like you by myself." The girl replied in a light tone.

"Really?" said the second with a shaved head, "How is a dainty girl like you going to defend herself from us?"

"Like this." The girl exclaimed and rose up from her seat.

As she got off from her bench, the girl pulled the boy's beanie to cover his eyes and pulled the bald boy's t-shirt. The two bonked heads and fell onto the ground with major headaches. She smiled with satisfaction and the rest of the people on the subway applauded her for giving those boys what they deserved. Before she went back to her seat, the train stopped moving and the conductor's voice echoed through the intercoms.

"Port Island, Iwatodai. Please watch your step and thank you for choosing Kirijo Trains."

The passengers walked out and headed to their destinations as the train doors slid open. The blue dressed girl walked out of the train with a curious look on her face. The escalators, the elevators, and the small stands that sold either flowers or vases astonished her. Before the girl headed off to town, she was stopped by a twenty year old woman. Her hair was navy blue and tied up into a bun. Comparing outfits, the woman's clothes were normal than the blue dress. It was a simple t-shirt that had a creepy looking bear on the center and jeans.

"Excuse me," The twenty year old said in between breaths, "I'm a reporter for Coolest Magazine and I want to interview you about train molesters and what occurred in the train."

"Interview?" The blue clothed girl responded in a curious tone.

"Yup...Wait; you do know what an interview is right?" The twenty year old asked in a worried tone.

"It's a conversation between a reporter and a person correct?"

"Yeah! So what do you say? Can I interview you pretty please?" She begged in a desperate tone.

The platinum haired teen nodded her head slightly and the twenty year old grinned in delight. She extended her hand to the teen with a smile on her face, hoping to get a handshake from the cosplayer.

"Names Tori Okita and what's your name?"

"Elizabeth, nice to meet you Tori."

As Tori waited for a handshake, Elizabeth slapped her hand in a friendly fashion. Tori nervously grinned and mentally groaned as her hand surged with pain.

"How about I'll interview you in a cafe? My treat." Tori responded nervously.

* * *

After meeting each other in the train station, the two girls headed over to a cafe and had a conversation with sodas. The cafe was elegant enough for cheapos who can't afford expensive pheromone coffee. The ceiling's lights were blurred from a huge cloud of cigarette smoke and cheap cologne. Tori placed her hand in a cup of ice and stared at Elizabeth as she made bubbles with her ice cream soda through a straw.

_'This teen must be working out, my hand is still sore from that slap! Calm down Tori, you need this interview or no money for the rent!' _Tori thought nervously and shrugged off the pain.

"So Elizabeth..." Tori said to try to make a conversation, "What brings you here to Iwatodai?"

"I'm trying to help someone." Elizabeth said in a gentle tone.

Tori's eyebrow crooked in curiosity, "Really? Do you mind telling what this someone is?"

Elizabeth's expression softened and she looked up at the smokey ceiling. An image of a boy with blue hair with gray eyes formed in her head. A sincere look formed and Elizabeth looked down at Tori. The reporter quickly grabbed out her notepad and pen so that she can write out notes for her article.

"The person is a boy that I cherished like a precious jewel. If it weren't for him, I'd never walked out of that velvet room and saw what a marvelous world this is."

"I see, so that means you were a hikkomori before huh?" Tori said as she wrote down something in her notepad.

"Hikikomori?" Elizabeth asked with a confused look.

"It's a person that isolated themselves from the outside world. But I must say, you don't exactly look like a hikkikomori in my eyes. In fact, you look like you came from an exotic country. But enough about that tell me more about this boy and how he helped you."

"How can I explain this...He had blue hair and gray eyes? The two of us met by chance and before you know it, he showed me how beautiful and unique the world is outside of the room I stayed in. Like the pitfalls on the streets, the wishing fountains, and how a high school functions. He even gave me various drinks that are for muscles and ones that are named after me." Elizabeth explained in a kindred tone.

Tori nodded her head and wrote down everything on her notepad. For some reason, the story astonished Tori and she wondered about the teen's origins. Then she came to realize that these notes don't quite fit for the article's topic. But she didn't care; she wanted to hear more of Elizabeth's story and the blue haired boy. She placed her writing utensil down and continued to interview Elizabeth.

"So what ever happened to the boy?" Tori asked with a smile.

"He passed away a year ago..." Elizabeth explained and drifted away in her thoughts.

Tori tapped her fingers on the table and gazed down at the cup of bitter coffee that's now cold. She remembered those incidents that happened a year ago. The Apathy syndrome that ate away many innocent souls and the cursed internet site that you can request someone to die. Tori grabbed a cube of sugar and dropped into her drink.

"So how did he die exactly?" Tori asked in a sympathetic tone and watched as the sugar dissolved in her drink.

"When he was still alive, he grew sleepier but continued to live and go to school. Then one day, he never woke up and his friends mourned for his untimely death. I was saddened too but I was thankful to ever meet someone like him, a precious soul that gave me a reason to find my answer to life." Elizabeth explained and took another sip from her drink.

After hearing that story, Tori were silent and drifted in her thoughts and asked herself, 'What if he didn't die...' Half an hour later, the two girls walked out of the cafe and gazed at the teal colored sky. A few specks of light were twinkling beside the crescent moon that glowed brightly in the night. Elizabeth gasped in delight and Tori just stared at the sky blankly.

"How wonderful, the stars shining bright and the moon!" Elizabeth remarked with a smile.

"Yeah, it's nice." Tori replied lightly. "Anyways, thank you for letting me interview you. I'll call up a taxi, so that way we can go back to our homes together."

Elizabeth tilted her head and looked at the reporter with a curious gaze. Tori smiled in disbelief and looked at Elizabeth weirdly.

"Don't tell me...You do have a home, right?" She asked in a worried tone.

* * *

Well that's all, please review and I don't own anything.


End file.
